Au commencement de la fin
by Bunninchen
Summary: On m'avait toujours dit que la chance pouvait tourner. Je n'y croyais pas. C'est arrivé, cependant, et je n'ai rien pu faire. A part empirer les choses, encore et encore. Depuis ce jour où ma chance a tourné, j'ai sombré dans la folie et dans le mal, de plus en plus. Je m'appelle Clive Dove, et aujourd'hui, enfermé, il ne me reste plus que mes mémoires à écrire.
On m'avait toujours dit que la chance pouvait tourner. Que la vie, brusquement, pouvait changer du tout au tout. Je n'y croyais pas. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, d'ailleurs ? Je menais une vie paisible, dans un quartier tranquille de Londres. J'étais un jeune garçon, normal, toujours souriant. Je pensais que rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ma chance tournerait, comme on me l'affirmait, mais dans l'autre sens. Jamais.

A mes yeux, les choses ne pouvaient simplement pas bouger de place. J'allais forcément continuer à rentrer tous les soirs, après l'école, dans mon petit appartement londonien, où ma mère m'attendrait. J'allais m'asseoir devant une tasse de chocolat fumante, et lui raconter ma journée en prenant mon goûter, comme tous les autres jours. Ensuite, j'irais faire mes quelques devoirs dans ma chambre, pendant que ma mère préparerait le dîner. Elle était jolie, ma chambre : les murs étaient peints en bleu, un bleu tellement vif qu'il se voyait derrière les étagères couvertes de livres qui le dissimulaient un peu. J'avais un lit douillet, couvert d'un édredon que ma grand-mère m'avait offert – c'était sous cet édredon que je dissimulais soigneusement, tous les matins, mon ours en peluche, pour ne pas que ma mère le trouvât et qu'elle me taquinât avec ça. Mon bureau était couvert de paperasse, parce que je voulais faire comme mon père, qui amenait toujours une liasse de documents à remplir pour le lendemain en rentrant du travail. Bon, mes papiers, à moi, étaient surtout des énigmes c'était peut-être moins sérieux. Une fois mes devoirs terminés, je laisserais mes cahiers sur ce bureau, et irais m'accouder à ma fenêtre, observant ma rue que je connaissais par cœur, écoutant un chien aboyer, un bébé pleurer. Je verrais au loin les arbres du parc où j'allais parfois jouer avec des amis le vendredi, en fin d'après-midi – pas au ballon, je n'avais jamais été doué en sport, mais aux billes ou aux charades. J'humerais l'odeur des cheminées, celle de la nourriture, qui émanait des cuisines ouvertes à cette heure-ci.

Lorsque mon père rentrerait, et que je quitterais mon observation pour passer à table, je refermerais les parois vitrées avec satisfaction, certain de retrouver le même paysage le lendemain.

Le repas, comme tous les soirs, serait enjoué mon père raconterait les dernières anecdotes de son travail, et ma mère et moi ririons aux éclats. Ma mère parlerait des histoires arrivées aux voisines : l'une aurait perdu son chien, l'autre aurait eu un nouveau petit enfant. Effectivement, ce n'était pas passionnant, mais que pouvait-il se passer dans notre quartier si tranquille ? Je narrerais alors, à mon tour, ma journée, proposant à mes parents une énigme inventée durant ma classe de mathématiques ou d'Histoire. Ils arrivaient rarement à trouver la réponse et mon père passerait sa main dans mes cheveux, répétant que j'irais loin, et que je serais sans doute « un grand homme, plus tard, fiston ! ». Je jouerais ensuite aux échecs avec lui là encore, je gagnais souvent. Puis j'irais me coucher.

Le lendemain, je partirais à l'école avec mon sac sur le dos et des billes dans ma poche, sûr de rejouer cette scène le soir-même, et puis le soir d'après. C'était ma vie, et à mes yeux, elle resterait en l'état pour de nombreuses années encore.

Un soir, il y eut un changement : des hommes s'installèrent dans notre immeuble, au rez-de-chaussée. Intrigué, et un peu courroucé de les entendre faire du bruit continuellement, et perturber ainsi ma routine, je les observai un soir par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier de l'immeuble, alors qu'ils sortaient de leur appartement. Ils n'y restaient jamais dormir : la nuit, ils ne faisaient pas de bruit. Ce soir-là, je les trouvai drôles : ils étaient trois, l'un petit et trapu, avec un gros nez et des lunettes, le second élancé et pâle. Le dernier, ou plutôt la dernière, car c'était une femme, était pâle aussi, avec des cheveux roux et bouclés. Tous trois portaient une blouse blanche : je compris alors qu'ils étaient sans doute des scientifiques. Curieux, je revins tous les soirs : ces scientifiques faisaient désormais partie de mes soirées. Je ne leur parlais jamais, ne m'approchais jamais trop. Il y eut juste une fois où, par hasard, les yeux de l'homme élancé croisèrent mon regard. Il sembla me sourire d'un air distrait : je décidai alors que j'aimais bien cet homme. Ou plutôt, je l'aimais plus : les deux autres, comme ils m'étaient à présent familiers, avaient aussi une place dans mon cœur mais avec lui, c'était plus particulier, à cause de ce regard. Je n'avais jamais osé approché ces scientifiques pour leur demander sur quoi ils travaillaient. Je me disais, là encore, que j'aurais tout le temps de le faire, un soir ou l'autre. Qu'un soir, je briserais un peu cette routine, en leur adressant simplement la parole.

En fait, elle se cassa d'elle-même.

Un matin, j'avais décidé de partir jouer dans le quartier. Je m'apprêtais à quitter l'appartement, impatient de montrer à mes amis la nouvelle énigme que j'avais inventée.

« Au revoir, trésor. Amuse-toi bien avec tes amis. Et fais attention, sur le trajet. On n'est jamais trop prudent...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, maman. J'ai douze ans, je ne suis plus un enfant. J'ai fait ce trajet des dizaines de fois, et je connais le quartier comme ma poche. Que voudrais-tu qu'il m'arrive ? »

L'inquiétude de ma mère me fit sourire. Elle était toujours si gentille, si douce et prévenante... Je saisis mon chapeau bleu, et le posai délicatement sur ma tête. C'était un cadeau de mes parents, ils me l'avaient offert pour mes onze ans. J'y tenais énormément, mais n'osais l'admettre.

« A ce soir, maman.

\- A tout à l'heure, chéri. Je t'aime très fort, tu sais ? »

Je hochai la tête. Oui, je le savais. Elle me le disait plusieurs fois par jour. Une manie propre aux mères, sans doute. J'ouvris la porte sans plus attendre, et sortis dans l'air frais en répétant :

« A ce soir, maman.

\- A ce soir, Clive. »

J'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aimais aussi. J'aurais dû la serrer fort dans mes bras, l'embrasser. Et pas lui dire simplement au revoir. Mais comment aurais-je pu deviner que c'était la dernière fois que la voyais, et que je regretterais d'être sorti ce matin-là pour le reste de mes jours ? En sortant de l'immeuble, je croisai les scientifiques : ils n'étaient que deux, cette fois-là, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être un peu déçu de ne pas voir mon homme élancé. Mais je me rassurai : il était sans doute malade, et il reviendrait le lendemain, ou le surlendemain. La routine reprendrait. Rassuré par les habitudes, je franchis la porte sans me rendre compte que la jeune femme rousse avait un air inquiet.

L'absence du scientifique que j'aimais le plus - je ne connaissais pas son prénom, mais je sus plus tard qu'il s'appelait Dimitri – était l'annonce du bouleversement qui allait suivre.

La roue allait tourner.


End file.
